SHIELD High
by RandomGeek17
Summary: Alexandra Milts thinks she's a freak until she gets invited to join S.H.I.E.L.D. High. There she realizes what being part of a team means and that being a freak isn't something to be ashamed of. AU. High School fic with all our favorite Avengers and Agents.


**AN: I am so excited about writing this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R.**

**I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD. **

It's my first day at S.H.I.E.L.D High and I couldn't be more nervous or confused. I check the address I was given and sure enough I'm in the right place. There aren't any signs though; just a squat, depressed building. It doesn't look like a normal high school but then again it really isn't. The steps leading up to the door seem infinite. I hesitate as I reach for the door handle. I don't have many choices left and this seems like my best chance but I'm still unsure. Two days ago a Mr. Coulson came to my house to invite me to the high school. He said it was a private school for talented individuals. He said they had noticed my skills and wanted me to join their team of geeks. I had just gotten expelled from the public school for, well practically blowing up one of the labs. I'm still not sure how it happened. I told Coulson that, I warned him I wouldn't be the best student or safest. He smiled and stood, "It's up to you." His hand rested on the doorknob, sunglasses resting low on his nose, "Someone once told me, a man can accomplish anything when he realizes he's a part of something bigger. A team of people who share that conviction can change the world." And he was gone. But his words weren't. They hung in the air like dirty laundry, as much as I wanted to forget about them, I couldn't. I didn't sleep that night. I lay awake, staring at my ceiling, a battle of thoughts being fought in my head. Around three in the morning, the reckless side of my mind won. I thought what the hell; don't have much else to do. And that's what got me standing in front of a school for freaks like me, shaking like I have a huge twitch. I'm thrown backwards when the door swings open, and I tumble down the concrete steps.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I hear a young male voice rush down the stairs.

I roll onto my back; eyes closed, and try to ignore the throbbing in my head, "Its fine. I'm used to it."

"Are you alright?" I take the hand reaching out to me. At nearly six foot, he towers over my meager five foot three. Sandy blond, cloudy-day colored eyes, and a body build like a tree makes up my accidental assailant. He's wearing a blue t-shirt with a round shield on it, army styled jacket, and faded jeans.

"I'm good." I pat my head and feel blood. I see the horrified look on Captain (as I have now nicknamed him until further information is obtained) and he gentle grabs my elbow.

"Come on. I'll take you to see Ms. Hill."

I follow him through the door that started this whole deal and into a smaller than expected room. It's only five by five with a spiral staircase leading up. It's dim, the light in the corner flickering. _That's it. I'm gonna die. Totally the beginning of a horror movie. _I think.

"Just up these and we'll be there."

"Were are we going, the roof?" I say sarcastically.

He just smiles back, "Yep." And continues up.

I'm intrigued, which probably isn't the best thing to be, but I can't help it. I give it to blood loss. I follow Captain up and out. As I suspected, we are greeted with cold air and a shitty view but he still looks happy. Probably because he's about to kill me or something.

"Listen, I know karate and kung fu and a whole lot of other intimidating words. Don't make me use them on…holy crap." In the middle of the roof a door has opened, well more like been lowered like an airplane. "What-I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming right?"

Captain has continued along the roof and motions for me to follow, "It's the helicarrier."

"Heli-what?" I take hesitant steps towards him, still psychotically curious.

"It's the school. Come on, I need to get you to Ms. Hill." We walk up a ramp into this helicarrier thing and I'm still in a daze sense of reality. "Hurry up." He walks back and pulls on my elbow again. He hurries me past two cars, a motorcycle, and what looks like a glass encased lab. Two people stare at us behind goggles. I follow Captain up another case of spiral staircase. We emerge into a living room styled area. A couple people are loitering around on the couches, laughing. He pulls me into a hallway and into an office. This plane is crazy. It's just like a building.

"Ms. Hill." Captain stands at attention which I find funny. The chair across from us swivels. A lady with auburn hair pulled back into a bun stands.

"Alexandra. It's so good to have you here."

"Thank you." No one ever uses my full name anymore, it sounds weird.

"She's injured, ma'am. Her head is bleeding." Captain states. Ms. Hill walks out from behind her desk. She's wearing tight, black pants; a jacket with an eagle badge on the shoulders; and knee high black boats.

"Thanks, Steve. You're dismissed." She smiles softly at him as he walks out the door. She grabs a few things out of a drawer. "Please sit." I obey. "Well, it doesn't look that bad. Should heal up quickly." She rubs something onto the wound and then leans against her desk.

"Coulson said you would be coming today."

"Yeah? I didn't even know I would be coming today. I still don't know where I am or what the hell I'm on."

"Well, the helicarrier is our portable school. The building below us is just a front. We like the mobility. Everyone here is like you. Special in some way. We're here to help you control that specialty and direct it in the right way."

"Okay." It's still a bit hard to understand but I imagine I'll get it sometime.

"Now get out there and met your classmates. I know they're all curious."

"Thank you." I stand, my hand on the doorknob.

"And, Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. High." She says with her award winning smile.


End file.
